


Overlooked

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Peter was sick of being overlooked, but he won't be ever again.





	Overlooked

Peter had always been an uninteresting boy and for that reason he had never had many friends, so when he first learned about Hogwarts he had decided that he was going to make friends with the loudest group of people he could find and he would never be overlooked again.

And for awhile it seemed to worked.

He had made friends with the other boys in his dorms and they were rambunctious and always up to mischief. He helped out with their pranks and hung out with them and he was so happy for 4 years.

But that was when he began to notice, he was surrounded by them and nobody could see him because of that. James with his ability to always crack a joke, Sirius with his wild personality, Remus who was so kind and smart that nobody had a bad word to say against him and then there was Peter. Peter who was always quiet, Peter who was always awkward, Peter who wasn't at the top of the class nor the bottom. Peter who was always overlooked and forgotten about.

He had ignored it for some time, they had being getting close to finishing their studies to becoming animagus so they could finally find out what they would turn into. The excitement was overwhelming, everyone was trying to guess what animals they would be but then it happened. They managed to change into their animagus forms and Peter watched James and Sirius finished changing, just waiting for his own to finish but he kept shrinking and shrinking until finally it was over and he was cowering on the floor.

It seemed fitting that his own form should be overshadowed by the intimidating figures that James and Sirius made. The small, boring rat being surrounded by the glorious stag and the wild dog.

He had never thought that it would lead to this, but at least now he couldn't be ignored any longer. With the mark on his arm and his master in charge, no he would never be overlooked ever again.

 

**Hi guys, this is a drabble I wrote for a challenge on fanfiction.net and I just realised I haven't posted it on here! I hope that you liked it and thanks for reading, I always appreciate if even one person reads my writing.**

 

**HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou out!**


End file.
